the phantom crystal official
by surlie
Summary: you think danny and dani were the only phantoms in de fenton family well your wrong danny discovered an old family secret, set after pp and is completly new complete now in english!
1. intro new

Chapter 1

Intro….

Danny was a normal fourteen year old teenager, who had not really anything exciting in his life beside crazy parents who believed in ghosts.

But that was till something happened to danny, he got into a portal accident what changed his life completely.

Now he is a ghost haunting teenage super hero!

(theme song_ I know…)

It was a sunny day in amity park, the sun was shining, the kids were playing and teenagers were getting ready for school….

''BEWARE!''

''do you really have to come on the worst moments, like when I have to get to school before I get detention….. again!'' danny said as he turned ghost and flied out of his room.

''BEWARE I AM THE BOXGHOST!'' he yelled at danny, he sighed annoyed.

''for real….come on boxghost we both know how this is going to end'' he said as he shot a ecto blast and sucked the boxghost into the thermos.

After danny was done with the boxghost he flied back to his room to get his stuff and get to sam to fly his girlfriend to school.

yes girlfriend, after danny saved the world from the disasteriod he and sam got together and danny told his parents and some important people about his powers, so things would get a little easier for him. (what I mean not the WHOLE world know it just that little group and the world leaders who were watching at the moment)

Like mr lancer and Valerie and other important people.

At the moment danny reached sam's house and knocked on her window…

''yeah come in!'' she said and on cue danny flow in ''hi sam'' danny said as he give a sneaky kiss on the cheek and as normal they blushed a little, they still weren't used at being a couple for real.

''soo.. shall we go lancer is going to eat me, if we don't get on time ghost or no ghost…'' danny said smiling at his little joke, sam smiled back ''can you believe that he wants us back at school as soon as possible.. I mean it haven't even been 4 days since it happened?'' she said as danny laughed ''yeah I know but I am already happy that he understand my situation so I don't have to lie about it and that he helps to keep it a secret'' he said ''yeah you right, but what about tucker?'' sam asked ''oh yeah although he is the mayor he still have to go to school so he have some men who being his advisers and help him till he is old enough'' danny said ''oh okay, so you mean that we have instead of one 4 mayors?'' sam said with a laugh ''yeah pretty much, but at least because of that he still have time to spend with us and his girlfriend….'' Danny said smiling leaving sam confused ''girlfriend? Tucker? You kidding?!'' she said not believing ''yeah yesterday tucker got the guts to ask Valerie out and tell her that he likes her and who would have thought she liked him too'' danny said actually being really happy.

Sam looked confused at him ''are you sure you okay with it I mean you used to go out with her?''.

''of course I am happy about it…. Oh I get it you scared I still like her don't you?'' danny asked smiling at her.

Sam blushed embarrassed ''what?! No!'' she said ''jeez sam I like Valerie but as friends not girlfriend, yes I have liked her but as soon as I got her to know better and better we have nothing in commend, really sam I told you the only reason I looked at other girls was because I thought that we would be never be anything than friends, really'' danny said as he kissed her on the mouth leaving sam speechless he laughed ''funny I never saw you speechless before'' he said laughing, sam punched him ''auch what was that for?'' he said in fake hurt ''idiot….why is it that you always know what to say to make me feel good?'' she said smiling.

''because I have known you since we were five and liked you ever since what 6 grade!'' said danny ''you liked me since 6 grade?'' sam asked a little shocked ''yes…'what?'' ''well I started to like you since 7 grade I can't believe that you liked me first…'' she said smiling even more.

Danny smiled back at her and picked her up ''ready for school my lady?'' he said in old English accent.

Sam smiled and played along ''well of course I am mr phantom'' she said as they took off to school.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

As danny and sam reached casper high, they saw tucker and Valerie talking together obvious waiting for the couple to arrive.

Danny put them on the ground and changed back after making sure no one was around and walked to tucker and Valerie ''hi guys, sorry for the wait'' danny said smiling sheepishly.

''don't worry about it dude, it's okay'' tucker said as he wrapped an arm around Valerie who blushed a little.

''I still have to get used to the fact that tucker has a girlfriend now'' said sam smiling, Valerie nodded ''i do too and I am the girlfriend'' she said making everyone laugh.

RINGGG

''oh shit we going to be late!'' tucker said as he runs into the building with the others right behind him.

When they reached class mr lancer was unusual happy to see everyone, which confused everyone, ''have you guys noticed that mr lancer is really happy today?'' asked sam ''yeah he wasn't even mad or said anything about us being almost late?'' danny whispered back.

Mr lancer turned around ''alright class, as we know it has been only a few days after the disasteriod and i understand that you think that school so soon is stupid but the fact we almost died doesn't take the fact away that you still need to go to school'' he said as everyone groaned in annoyance .

''so I thought I will give you no boring homework..'' he said as he got interrupted by happy screaming students ''… wow hey I said no boring homework that doesn't mean that you guys don't get homework at all!'' he yelled as the students slumped back into their seats.

''okay then the homework I going to give you isn't that boring it is really fun and interesting'' he said, ''what could be fun about homework at all?'' asked dash annoyed.

''well mr baxter, you guys are going to investigate your family history, I want you to get as much information as possible and I want you to take somebody from your family and tell about it and you can get extra points as you take the actual person with you and let him tell like one of your grandparents or parents or uncle or aunt as long that person have something interesting to tell about your family history'' lancer explained.

To his surprise the class started talking about it and thought of someone cool in his family who they could take to school.

''I could ask grandpa to come with me he knows so many stories that would be cool and it have been a while since I saw him'' tucker said smiling ''yeah me too I could ask my grandma to come she is the only one in the family who isn't acting filty rich'' said sam.

''yeah, me too I could ask my grandma as well she always have cool stories to tell about her young days'' Valerie says.

''what about you danny?'' sam asked as she saw him thinking ''uhm I don't know maybe my grand pa but he lives all the way in Texas''he said ''I could call him, I can remember that told really cool ghost stories when I was little'' danny smiled at the memory ''and I haven't seen him since I was 12 years old''.

''okay class please be quiet I know you are excited about it, so I took one of my dads old videos with me, my dad used to go to casper high when he was a teenager and he filmed every special event and game or sometimes he did a video yearbook tour and when I watched this I came across some people and very familiar faces'' lancer said as he started the old video.

In the video….

When the video started it was black and white but surprisly good quality and it showed casper high and they heard a voice talking ''çasper high video year book, by Derek lancer'' it said.

Then it showed a guy who looked much like lancer but with much more hair.

''hello fellow students, as you may know it is the end of the year already and we all are extremely happy that summer break is about to start, but that don't take away how cool year we had. The super games and the amazing cheerleaders and of course our senior class who is going to leave this school soon and I would love to show you the super cool moments of this year have fun'' he said as some videos started to play.

It showed the basketball game they won and became the national winner.

It showed some awesome fragments one was the winning goals and the one who did it was a surprise your heard the guy in the game screaming ''he did it! He really did it! The best basketball player casper high had in years the senior of this year David Fenton!'' they heard everyone looked in shock at the guy he looked almost exactly like danny only the hair was longer and the shade of his eyes where darker, ''it that a fenton, but he is so cool how can that be!?'' paulina said.

Danny looked confused his grand pa had told stories about him going to casper high but never about him being popular.

''what?!'' danny said confused.

''you didn't know mr fenton?'' lancer asked him ''no he never told me anything like that I only know he used be at casper high when he was a teenager.'' Danny said.

Now there were fragments of the cheerleaders, which shocked sam and Valerie, there on the screen were dancing their grandmothers. ''thank you our beautiful cheerleaders and the head cheerleaders ida and Vienna.'' The guy said.

''my grand ma was in the cheerleader group?!'' Valerie and sam said together.

''that was your grand ma sam, Valerie?'' danny asked them ''yeah I recognize her from my grand ma's pictures '' sam said ''yeah me too'' Valerie said they saw that ida sam's grand ma runs over to david and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek ''what?!'' sam and danny said together.

''don't tell me that our grandparents used to date?'' danny said ''I don't know maybe they were good friends but I defiantly going to aske my grand mother'' sam said.

And so it was going on fragment by fragment they saw familiar faces even tuckers grandpa was in the basketball team and was really tall.

Till they saw a weird kind of fragment…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The guy on the video said something that confused everyone….

The fragment that was showing on the video was from guy who had very white hair and a black pants and a white shirt and black gloves. ''as you guys know there have been happening weird things on our school for this year and there has been a guy who seems to come every time as there is a ghost around''

The class could hear the guy talk on the video….

In the video…

''you sure don't know when to stop do you?'' the white haired guy said ''I am skulker the greatest ghost hunter in the ghost zone'' skulker said ''skulker?'' danny whispered to his friends ''what was he there as well?'' he said.

''I think you the lamest and that is not even a joke'' the ghost said with a smug face.

''you little…. I am going to get your pelt on my wall and you can do nothing about it.'' Skulker said angry and shoot a blast at him.

He dodged it and fly at him and hit him fair and square in the face before opening a portal and throw him back in.

And looked around and waved and fly off.

''that can't be…'' danny said in disbelief ''how how is that possible ?!'' he yelled ''mr fenton calm down please '' mr lancer said to calm danny down.

''I am wondering too how can it be that danny phantom was in amity park in the 50s I mean that guy looked older?'' dash said ''yeah he was at least looking like he was 18 or something and in this time he is 14 or so'' paulina said.

''I really have no idea kids..'' lancer said looking at danny who was looking confused.

RINGG..

''alright class success with the project the presentations are in two weeks'' mr lancer said as his class was leaving.

''I don't get it how can it that that ghost looks like my ghost half?'' danny said in frustration.

''I don't know either dude, maybe there was a good ghost here back in the day?'' tucker said,

''yeah danny and if you want to know maybe we can ask my grand ma about it I mean if he was there she might be able to tell us more about it?'' sam said ''yeah that would be nice..'' danny told his girlfriend and so they were going to sam's house.

At sam' house….

''grand ma where are you?'' sam yelled through the house, ''she is down stairs miss'' the butler said ''oh thank you, walter'' she said smiling and going downstairs with everyone behind her.

''… never had thought you were filty rich sam'' Valerie said looking around ''that is the reason why I don't tell anybody I don't want them to like me for my money'' she said ''oh yeah I get that…''

Valerie said ''yeah she didn't even tell us till high school'' tucker said ''really I thought she would tell her friends?'' Valerie said ''no like she said she wanted to have real friends'' danny said ''yeah I

know I never had real friend till I met danny and then you guys thanks anyway'' she said ''don't worry about it, I mean you part of the team now'' tucker said ''right danny, sam?'' danny and sam

turned around ''of course I may not like you at first but now you understand everything and don't haunt danny down anymore I don't really have any reason and I am kind of happy to have a another

girl around then these two idiots'' sam said laughing ''hey who are you calling an idiot'' said danny playful and started running after sam ''are they always like this?'' Valerie asked tucker ''ahh yes, they love birds after all'' tucker said making Valerie snickered.

''we heard that!'' danny and sam said glaring at tucker.

When they reached sam's grandmothers room she knocked on the door ''grand ma?'' she said opening the door ''you there? We want to ask you something?'' sam asked as she walked in seeing

that her grandmother was behind her brand new computer chatting with sams grandfather ''of course sweety I will call you! '' her grandfather said sam's grandfather worked over seas as a militair officer and wasn't home as much that is why ida stayed in her sons house.

''okay trevor'' ida said happy and lovely, when she noticed sam behind her with her friends ''oh trevor see whose here sam sweety come here and say hi''ida said ''you too danny and tucker and …''

''valerie..'' ''oh okay Valerie.'' She said as sam came to say hi ''heey grand pa how are you doing?'' she asked ''great sweety hey I see you still the rebellion of the family, is your mother still trying to

turn you into a 'real' lady?'' he asked ''what do you think?'' she laughed ''she will never give up'' ''of course… oh hey if that isn't the ghost hero'' he said smirking at danny's confused face ''how..?'' he

asked ''don't worry danny, I won't tell further, I am just glad that Sam got a boyfriend who can protect her and is not a snobby one'' he said smiling ''of course mr manson'' danny said smiling at the old man I has been a long time since he saw him.

''okay then hey if that isn't the tech-boy , how you doing tucker?'' he asked ''pretty good'' he said ''and who is that?'' he asked pointing at Valerie, ''oh my name is valerie'' she said, ''you a new friend of sam?'' he asked.

''uhm kind of… yeah '' she said as sam nodded and tucker interrupted ''yeah and she is my girlfriend'' he said overly proud, trevor laughed ''I thought I will never see the day that you finally get a girl'' he said ''so you have enough patience for him Valerie?'' he asked she nodded yes ''I think I am used to it right now'' she smiled.

Ida turned around again ''so is there anything you need me for sam?'' she asked, ''oh yeah grand ma, we got a kind of fun assignment at school today'' she said, ''a fun one that's new, what is it about?'' she asked,

''well we have to dig into our family history and I wanted to ask you to tell me or us all about it?'' she said.

''oh of course sweety I will, I mean trevor and I went to casper high too'' she said ''yeah we know that, mr lancer showed us a video about the time you were seniors and that is why we came to ask you about it'' she said with a nervous face.

''okay I will but what did you see on that video, you all look so nervous about it?'' ida asked, ''well grand ma, we saw a ghost boy on that video….?'' Sam said looking nervous.

But soon turned into confusion as trevor and ida started to laugh.

''why are you guys laughing about?'' she asked.

''oh Samantha, we sorry but we know the ghost boy from that time, even better he was one of our best friends along with tuckers grand pa and valeries grand ma'' she said ''my grand ma and you were friends?'' Valerie asked her ''yeah now I recognize you, you look a lot like her you know'' ida said.

''and my grand pa I though he was only friends with danny's grandpa?'' tucker said as danny nodded in agreement.

''no boys we all were friends, you know maybe it is time for you all to know the truth, especially you danny'' she said and trevor nodded.

Danny looked confused ''what do you mean?'' he asked…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''what do you mean?'' danny asked ida,

''danny did you know that you aren't the only one in your family with ghost powers?'' she asked him ''no, I thought the only halfa's were me , vlad and dani?'' he asked confused.

''no danny, I knew you were a halfa long before you got them, danny you were born with those powers'' she said ,

''what?! You kidding me?'' he said ''how can it be that I didn't know?'' ida sighed , ''danny I don't know exactly how it works but the ghost you saw in the video is your grandfather'' she said .

Danny was shocked to hear that, ''how? Did he know it too that I was a ghost?'' he asked ''yes danny he did'' said trevor ''but don't hate him for that he just wanted to protect you, that is why he never told you about it'' trevor said ''I don't hate him, I can't, but I really want to know the whole story about this, I am going to give him a call, I mean I still need him for my project anyway'' he said ''you don't need to danny, I will give him a call and pick him up from the airport, just have a little patience for now okay'' ida said as she picked up he cell phone and called her old friend david fenton.

''oh okay david I will send you the ticket see you soon then bye'' she said as put the phone down, ''well, that is settled, now I have some old videos from you grandfather tucker he filmed a lot of fights and things we used to do, do you guys want to see them?'' ida asked as she rolled over to the video room after she said good bye to trevor who had to go back to work.

''yeah sure'' they all said as they sat down on the couch.

Ida picket up a video and put it in and pushed play.

On the screen appeared a few people, david, ida and Vienna and teo tuckers grand pa who was filming and trevor who was cuddling ida from behind.

''okay grand ma so you were lovey dovey with gramps?'' said sam laughing.

''of course we were'' she said

Back to the movie….

''jeez teo dude why are you filming?'' david asked his friend, ''ah come on you know how much time it takes to start this thing up and if there is a ghost attack I want to have it on tape!'' teo said happily.

David sighed ''you so obsessive, It is no big deal you know it is my families job after all'' he said looking annoyed by his friend.

''ah come on david just let him play with his new toy'' ida said as she poked david in his cheek.

''sure but don't hide behind me as trevor wants to play with his….'' He said smirking as ida turned red.

''you perv…'' she muttered.

Vienna was laughing at them as she noticed a girl passing by ''hey isn't that anna, david…'' she said teasing, david turned red. ''yeah so..'' he said as he turned away but glanced soon at anna.

Teo saw this and turned his camera to film anna, ''and see people this is david fenton his crush, he can beat every ghost in the world but telling his crush how he feels..'' he said teasing , ''shuddup teo!'' said david turning his eyes green.

''you know turning your eyes green won't take away the fact you hopeless in love with her.'' He said making his friends glare even more intense, but soon was replaced by shock as his ghost sense went off.

''is it a ghost, david?'' asked teo as he looked around with his old fashion camera for the ghost and soon found it near anna ready for attack, ''oh god…'' david said as he turned ghost and fastened towards anna as fast as he could but as soon as he neared the ghost shot a ecto beam at anna, david grabbed anna and flied away from the blast, anna began to scream in shock but stopped as she saw david in his ghost form.

''hey you are that ghost boy from school right?'' she asked a bit afraid.

''yeah, but don't worry I wont let him harm you, hold on tight!'' he said as he dived to the ground at top speed.

Anna did hold on but she didn't scream, what surprised david a bit.

He shot a ecto beam at the ghost and trapped him with his powers so he couldn't move, he opened a portal to the ghostzone with a crystal looking thingy and throw the ghost inside.

He turned around to his friends and give a sign that he would bring anna back to her house.

And disappeared from the screen.

''well, I bet for 10 bucks that david and anna are together in 2 weeks'' said teo ''were in !'' said the others and the video ended.

Back in the room….

''wow, did my grand father win the bet?'' asked tucker making ida laugh.

''surprisingly yes, he did.'' She said, ''really, did my grand pa tell anna about his powers?'' danny asked.

''yes, shortly after they started to date, luckily for david, anna was really interested in ghost so…'' she said smiling.

Danny smiled of course he knew his grand mother was just the same as his dad when it came to ghost only his father never liked any ghost before he found out his secret.

His grandmother was more thoughtful about it.

''so when is grand pa coming?'' danny asked, ''he will fly tomorrow, so you guys can stay here if you want for the night'' ida said ''and tomorrow you all can come along''.

Next morning….

Danny woke up first and poked tucker to wake him, he and danny shared a room and Valerie stayed in sams room.

''come on tucker we have to leave soon, get dressed!'' danny said trying desperate to wake his friend up but failing horrible.

Danny signed but got an idea, he turned ghost and entered tucker, short after that tucker screamed awake with a smirking danny beside him, ''not funny danny!'' he said as he got up the get dressed.

In sams room sam and Valerie were already dressed and done with everything and hadded downstairs for breakfast.

Soon after danny and tucker got down too.

''and they say girls take long?'' Valerie said and sam laughed along ''yeah tell your boyfriend that, it toke him 15 minutes to put his hair right, I mean what hair!'' danny said as he sat down.

The girls laughed, ''hey, you take long showers I mean how long does take to get clean, for real dude'' tucker said, ''try to clean ecto plasma from your body when water doesn't work that well on it'' danny said tucker shutted up after that.

Ida came into the room ''well david is on the plane now, so eat fast we are leaving soon'' she said as she grabbed some cereal.

Soon after they were done with eating they got into the car or more likely limo, if you asked me.

''a limo for real?'' Valerie asked sam.

''don't ask me, please it is my parents idea'' sam said.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the airport….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the airport, they waited for the plane to land so they eat something and talked a bit, till they heard a lady on the intercom ''flight 106 texas arrived, I repeat flight 106 texas arrived'' she said ''that's it kids come on..'' ida said as she scooted to the arrival place to wait for him.

After a couple of minuted and after some people danny saw his grand pa's cowboy head above the crowd, ''that's him!'' danny said pointing.

''he never go out without his hat is he?'' asked sam, ''haha, guess not'' danny said laughing sheepishly.

David looked over and saw danny with his friends and a girl who looked a lot like Vienna and ida, he smiled ''hi guys how are you doing?'' he asked ''great'' they all said, david smiled again ''so you found out ha?'' david asked danny he nodded.

''oh well, I rather had you never found out about your powers'' david said confusing danny a bit ''why not?'' he asked ''I will explain you later, not everyone need to know right?'' he said as everyone nodded and left to find the car or limo.

Back home david asked ida to drive to the fentons because he wanted to explain everything to everyone, because it was a really long story.

David knocked in the door ''coming,… dad?'' jack said as he opened the door kind of confused that his father was here.

''hey jacky-boy, surprise…?'' david said to his sons confused face.

''dad what are you doing here?'' he asked ''jack who is on the door?'' maddie asked as she saw david and the rest of the kids and ida.

''mr fenton?'' maddie said confused ''what a surprise it has been a while'' she said ''hi Madeline, you still are beautiful'' he said ''ah mr fenton thank you how is mrs fenton?'' she asked ''great as usual'' he said smiling ''jack let them in'' jack said as he was told and let them but still confused.

When they all were settled on the couch ''so what is the reason for this surprise visit, grand pa?'' jazz asked.

''I am glad you asked'' he said ''I am here for danny I understand you all found out about him being a half ghost?'' he asked ''yes we did, but how do you know, we didn't told any family of this?'' maddie asked.

'' well that is the reason, danny isn't the only ghost in the family'' david said ''what do you mean, dad?'' jack asked.

''jack maddie there are more half ghost in the family….'' David said a little nervous.

''what do you mean?'' maddie asked him, he sighed ''I am also part ghost'' he said looking at them now even more nervous.

Jack and maddie long with jazz looked like they saw a ghost, ''what?!'' jack yelled ''you kidding me, dad? Why didn't you tell me?'' he wasn't really happy as he has been with danny being a ghost, sure he would have liked that his son would have told him but he understands because danny was scared, but his own dad?

''jack calm down please let me explain this, it not even as shocking as what I am going to tell you next'' he said as jack calmed down.

His sighed and began to explain ''jack I am really sorry that I never told you but you need to understand why, as you and I know your mother did talked you into ghosts and hunting them, but you took it a little too serious and you started to hate them instead'' he said, jack nodded at this ''yes I remember but what does mom to do… wait she knew ?'' he asked ''yes she did she already found out when we just started to date, but that is for later in the story, jack when you started to hate them and said all ghost were evil and stuff I was afraid you would hate me as a father too if I told you , I know it is a lame excuse but I was really afraid and so was your sister..'' he said

''daniella knew too, but she hated ghost as much as I did, that isn't fair..'' he said ''I know jack but with Daniella was different she had ghost powers herself'' david said preparing for an another yell surprisingly it didn't come ''sis was part ghost too? Noway..'' jack said ''please jacky you need to understand… but this brings me to an even more shocking secret'' david said

''what, tell me?'' jack said ''the fenton family has a big secret, listen carefully'' david said, ''the fact that me and danny and you sister are part ghost isn't just a sort accident, it is part of a much bigger thing it has been in the family ever since the first marriage between a human and a ghost or more a half god-ghost but that doesn't matter,'' david said.

''marriage between human and ghost?'' everyone asked.

''yes, it is kind of a long story so I will keep it as short and clear as possible'' he said ''back to when the ghost zone was ruled and lead by two phantoms, angel and dark phantom they were the children from hades the god of hell, he also created the ghost zone, the ghost zone was actually or still used as a sort of pass way to hell or heaven, as a human dies they go to the ghost zone and they get to choose between being a ghost or pass on to heaven or if they are bad straight to hell''

''so it really was a pass way but what about now is it still used as that?'' tucker asked.

''well sort of but that will be later in the story'' david said '' but something changed in the ghost zone after pariah dark took over the castle, he made the phantoms leave and let the ghost zone fight for themselves.''

''but where did they go after that, I assume the human world'' jazz asked ''yeah you right they stayed with mary a girl that lived with the ghost of her father'' david said.

''the ghost of her father?'' they all asked.

''yes I will explain how they met''

Story mode:

''angel please can I go to the human world, you always say that is looks so cool?'' dark asked his older twin brother ''no'' angel said not even looking up from his work.

''ah why not?'' dark asked ''because it is dangerous for a ghost to go to the human world, they hate ghosts in the first place, I only go there because a ghost escaped not because I like it'' he said dark started to pout ''but you always go alone'' dark said.

''because father said we never leave this world together, because it is then unprotected'' angel said angry now.

''can I still go?'' dark tried again pissing his brother off ''NO! now stop asking!" he yelled at him ''fine, jeez you don't need to get mad'' dark said as he flow back to his room.

''why not what is so bad about humans anyway?'' dark said to himself thinking ''I mean the ghost that live here that I met were all once human so what is the difference'' he said.

Dark looked out of the castles window into the weird green sky or what he thought of the sky, dark had read a lot of books about the human world and he read about the blue sky too, he wanted to see it so badly and fly into the soft looking clouds finding out if they were really soft or only made of air and water.

''ahh I want to see it so bad…'' dark said as he looked up again, he got an idea ''I am sorry brother, but I am too curious'' dark said as he flied out of the window towards the portals cave.

''uhmm let's see human world human world huma.. ahh found it!'' dark said as he looked into the portal and saw humans walking ''cool…'' dark said as he jumped in.

He landed on soft grass land and looked around ''wow cool real grass!'' dark said as he felt it and smell at it ''hmm smells great'' he said as he got up and started walking towards the town he saw when he was falling.

Once he arrived into the town he turned invisible he didn't want to scare anyone he got behind a building and let his wings disappear making him look more human than ghost.

''okay, now they won't know I am ghost, see big bro I can take care of myself'' dark said to himself proudly.

He started to walk in the streets of the town and saw little shops and humans chatting, dark found it amazing to actually see humans that aren't dead already.

''I want to talk to one too'' he said as he watched two people talking and laughing.

''thank you mary, come again soon okay!'' said a woman to a girl that just left the house waving back ''don't worry I will come again soon, miss joana'' the girl named mary said.

''wow a living girl, she looks really nice to talk to'' dark said as he walked over to her, she turned to him ''oh can I help you sir'' she said polite and a little nervous.

''oh no I just wanted to talk to you ''dark said smiling happy he was actually talking to a living person ''oh okay what do you want to talk about?'' she said a little confused ''uh? I don't know?'' dark said as he saw she was carrying a big bag of apples with her ''oh uhm shall I help you with that bag, it looks very heavy?'' he offered , she happily gives it over to him ''thank you that bag was killing me'' she said, dark took it seriously ''what you going to die why?!'' he asked afraid she really will ''what? No, I don't mean it for real'' she laughed ''why would you think I was dying ?'' she asked him still smiling at him.

''oh sorry I thought because you said it'' he told her.

''ohh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you'' she said

''don't worry about it, uhm hey we having a conversation now'' dark said laughing.

''hey you right, if you want you can walk with me and help me with the bag?'' she said smiling hoping he would.

''oh sure I will'' he said smiling and walked with her.

Back to the room….

''so dark was very curious about humans?'' asked sam.

''yes , he was his brother angel saw humans a lot of times and there are rules for ghost and humans'' davis said.

''what rules?'' asked danny remembering that the ghost zone did had rules he was wondering if they had changed over the years.

''yes they have, they aren't much different but the ghost zone isn't really as strict as they were when the phantoms were around I mean every ghost was afraid of their father and the hell they could be send too, but angel and dark phantom weren't really like if you did something wrong they would send you to hell, but still angel was into the rules but dark was easier and didn't care about the rules as much'' david explained.

''so what happened that made the phantoms leave for good?'' asked tucker.

''I will go on with the story..'' david said

Back to the story…..

Dark was inside mary's house looking around ''so this is what a humans house looks like?'' he said to himself not really noticing that he was talking out loud ''what ?'' asked mary ''uh nothing'' dark said before he slips up that he isn't a living human.

''uhm you want something to drink?'' mary asked him shyly ''uhm not thank you'' dark said mary smiled at him again ''okay'' she said.

'why does she keep smiling at me like that? ' he though confused.

In the ghost zone….

''dark are you here?'' asked angel as he knocked on the door not getting an answer ''that is weird'' angel said as he opened the door no one was in the room ''?'' angel looked around ''where did he go?'' he asked himself.

Angel kept looking for him till he saw clockwork appear in the room.

''clockwork, what brings you here?'' angel asked his old friend.

''angel I assume you don't know where dark is?'' clockwork said ''no not really you found him?'' he asked ''yes and you not going to like it'' he said

…

''HE IS IN THE HUMAN WORLD! THAT BRAT!'' angel yelled and flied as fast as he could to the human world.

Back with dark…..

''so…'' dark was about the ask something when he heard screaming outside

Dark looked out of the window and saw people run away scared, he looked up and saw his brother flying with a very and I wasn't kidding a very angry face 'no wonder people are scared…' thought dark as he turned back to mary who had a worried face.

''don't worry mary it is just my brother…mary what is wrong?'' dark asked as he walked over to her as she backed away from him.

''you a phantom, right? Are you going to take him away?'' she said making dark looking confused at her.

''mary what are you …'' he tried as she yelled ''NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM YOU JUST CAN'T!''

Dark looked confused was she talking to him or tom his brother?

''mary what are you talking about ? who am I taking away?'' dark said as mary clapped her hands over her mouth as if she said that she shouldn't have ''uhm nobody,!'' she said quickly, dark didn't believe her ''mary who are you talking about and how did you know that I was a phantom?'''he asked.

Mary looked guilty ''I was talking about my father, I know ghost aren't allowed to leave the ghost zone when they are dead and my father came back to me and told me that if the phantoms found out he would have to leave and…'' she looked afraid to say anything more.

Dark looked confused 'a ghost left without brother knowing, but how is that possible the only spirit I can think of is john howerd but I told him to go back to his daughter…wait a minute' dark broke away from his thinking and looked at mary ''mary what is your last name?'' he asked her ''howard?'' she said ''your john howard's daughter? No way that means the ghost you talking about is..'' ''that is right dark'' said a voice.

John came through the wall and smiled sadly at him, ''john? '' dark said not completely sure.

''yes'' he said ''it is me and I am still very grateful for what you did for me'' he said his daughter looked confused at both of them ''you know each other?'' she asked ''yes sweety dark is the ghost who allowed me to go back behind his brothers back'' he said ''but he found out I see?'' john said.

Dark looked at him he knew that is brother didn't know and that he was looking for him but his angel found out that he let a ghost go to the human world without his permission he would be in even more trouble ''don't worry john he don't know, he is looking for me I left without his permission'' dark said guilty.

Mary looked relieved but soon troubled because dark wouldn't be allowed to come here anymore, ''he can't take you away, you have to hide till he left thinking that you have gone back'' she said but dark knew that clockwork had told him, if he hadn't he wouldn't be here.

''no I better can go outside and go with him, john please take care you too mary '' he said as he turned around ''no dark please don't go, I have just met you you can't go!'' she said tearing up.

''don't worry'' he said turning around and wipes her tears away ''I will come back again'' he said turning invisible and flied out to his brother.

''DARK!"' he said angry ''I told you you couldn't go!'' he said dark looked at him ''yeah sorry I couldn't help it can we go you scaring people big bro'' he said as he and angel flied through the portal.

After a long speech on why ghost couldn't go to the human world and how stupid he was dark had gone to his room and thought about mary and john but more about mary.

'she was so sad when I left, how can she like me so much I am ghost doesn't humans hate ghost, what brother says doesn't make sense human and ghost can live together look at mary and john, but they are family does that makes it different? Oh how confusing!' dark thought loudly.

He felt back on the ground and thought it over again 'I still want to go back and learn more, I want to learn more about mary'' his thought wandered off thinking about her 'she was really pretty too and sweet, kind, helpful and not afraid or judging about me being a ghost…..OMG!' he thought as he jumped up recognizing the feeling ''I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER!'' he yelled as angel walked in the room ''fell in love with who?'' angel asked.

Dark looked at him confused for a moment ''uhm nobody special'' he tried but angel had him ''oh don't tell me…. You fell in love with her…. You really fell in love with a human?'' he asked wishing it was not true, dark pouted ''so what if I have, I doesn't matter now it is not like I will ever see her again'' he said still pouting.

Angel looked sad at him, as you may have noticed angel was stern with dark but he was an angel after all he sighed ''dark, you can go see her….(dark looked up hopefull)…. But that doesn't mean you can go do whatever you want and ask me first before you go so I know you there and I can ask clockwork he can keep an eye on you, okay?'' he said as dark flied at top speed at him knocking him over and hugged him ''thank you thank you thank you!'' he said happy.

Angel pushed dark off and stood up ''so what is so special about her anyway?'' angel asked his brother.

''well, she is really nice and pretty and she accepted me actually right away when she found out I was a ghost…'' dark said.

''SHE WHAT?!'' angel said ''hey don't look at me, it was you who came a ghostly like not me!'' dark said stubborn.

''okay okay it was my fault, jeez just let anyone else find out okay'' angel said as he walked out of the room ''okay!'' dark said as he speed out of the room back to the human world.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

back in the room….

''so dark goes back to mary more often and learned a lot about the humans, such as that they didn't really hate ghost they were afraid of them and they are really nice and sweet once you got to know them'' david said.

''wow so he stayed there and married her after?'' asked danny, ''yes, but that was different when dark was gone more and more often angel did mostly all the work not that it was any different, but there was a time that dark wasn't there when angel needed him to defend the ghost zone from pariah dark….

Back to story….

Dark flied back from mary smiling of course, but his smile soon faded when he saw the horror that had happened to the ghostzone it turned into a war zone, in panic he rushed over to the castle and looked for his brother only to find him trapped into a cage with pariah laughing at him.

''I need to get him out of here!'' dark whispered to himself and looked for a plan.

''so now the ghost zone is mine and mine forever and soon all the worlds are mine, whuhahah'' pariah laughed manically.

After pariah left the room leaving the badly beat up angel, dark got out ''angel.. angel are you okay?'' dark asked worried, angel looked up to his brother ''dark? Where were you?'' he said weakly before passing out again.

''I am really sorry bro, I going to get you out of here'' dark said as he used his and angels crystal to fuse them together so that dark was sharing his body strength with angel to help him recover, after he was done he flied with angel to the human world.

'The ghost zone might be lost for now but we can't let him get the humans too, sorry but will come back to defeat him, I promise' dark thought as he flied out of the ghost zone.

Back in the room…

''okay, so pariah took over the ghost zone and the save it right?'' asked sam, ''yes they did, after dark brought angel to mary they took care of him….

Back to the story….

''ohmygod dark ! what happened ?'' mary asked as he brought his brother in, ''the ghost zone was under attack of pariah, angel tried to stop him but failed, I should have been there fighting with him!'' dark said angrily, mad at himself.

''dark calm down you didn't know and it is not like you lost right?'' mary said as dark looked at her ''yeah you right we have to defeat pariah dark fast before the whole ghost zone will be lost and the other worlds as well, I think we need to gather all the ghost gods themselves to help us out, mary can you take care of angel, I am going to pay a visit to father'' dark said as he flied out.

Mary sighed and looked at angel who was already started to heal, she sat down beside him and stroke his hair softly 'they are almost identical, but yet so different' she thought.

In hell…

''father! Where are you?!'' dark screamed loudly, no answer….

''ah I am never going to find him, where can he be?'' dark said as he flied over the fire with screaming people burning for their sins 'poor souls…' dark thought sadly 'why doing bad stuff and not asking for forgiveness I mean god can if you ask him nicely…he is not cruel like mine dad ' dark thought lamely.

Finally dark reached his father's personal castle where he torture bad souls and I mean really bad souls.

''ahh why am I trying he is probably going to torture me as well as he finds out I left brother alone for a human being where I god forbids fell in love with….'' Dark said with a pout.

He got himself together again and flied in.

''father?'' dark said, hades turned around to find his son or one of them standing there looking uncomfortable.

''aah my son dark why do you please me with this unexpected but nice visit?'' he said sickly nice.

''uhm father I have bad news, really bad news..'' dark said now looking panicking.

''what is it?'' hades asked his son.

''pariah dark attacked angel in his castle and took over while I was in the human world taken care of some ghost, when I came back I found angel badly beat up almost dead, I took him somewhere save, but we have to beat him and take back the ghost zone before he destroy it and every other world!'' dark said, his father looked serious.

''alright son, I will gather the ghost gods and we all will defeat him but we do need angel do you think he is healed already?'' hades said ''I think so'' dark said.

''good go pick him up and meet me at the crystal's room okay?'' hades said as dark nodded and flied off to get his brother.

When they reached the crystal's room every important ghost or ghost gods were in the room, ''so what is the plan?'' dark asked as he sat angel down who was still a little weak.

''we going to combine our power to drain his and lock him up in the sarcophagi of long sleep (didn't know the name in English) and separate him from his items such as the ring and the croon.'' Said one of the gods.

''okay then, let's go!'' dark said as they fled of to beat him….

Back to the room…

''and after they locked pariah dark, they noticed that the ghostzone didn't want them there anymore and they could take care of themselves, it was more like they didn't really need them anymore and didn't wanted to listen to them, so dark and angel fused together to form one phantom and they changed their name to fenton, that is why is sounds so similar.'' David said.

''so they got a kid who was the first half ghost then?'' asked maddie, ''yes, his name was drake fenton'' david said.

''he protected along with dark and angel the humans and partly the ghosts from each other.'' David said as he was finally done with the story.

''wow that is a lot to take in'' jack said as everyone nodded.

''and sadly that is not all jack'' david said, jack looked confused ''what there is more?'' he asked, ''yes, I am sure you guys wanted to know how danny got powers?'' he asked.

''what do you mean?'' asked danny confused, ''I got my powers from the portal right?'' he asked his grand father.

''yes and no, yes the portal activated your powers and no he didn't gave you them'' he said leaving danny confused.

''as you know the phantom comes with every generation, after me someone got them and after that you got them and no you didn't got them from your father'' david said ''then from who did I got it?'' danny asked.

''from your aunt jacks sister daniela'' he said sadly.

''it is the duty of every phantom that the generation goes on doesn't matter how, jack maddie, Daniela didn't die in a car accident, she was attacked by one of my archenemies, plasmius…''

''PLASMIUS as in vlas plasmius?!'' maddie and jack asked, ''what no.. his father was a half ghost, as you see vlad got his powers also from a portal but a portal is so powerful it would have killed him if he was completely human just like danny he already had ghost dna in his system and it was activated'' david explained ''but back to the story, when me and your sister were out patrolling we got attacked by him and his 'friends' as he called them, he got me from behind and I passed out and then he attacked Daniela she was so badly hurt a took her to the hospital and told them what I told you guys that she was in a car accident with a truck, when she was taken care off I called you and maddie to come over at that moment maddie was pregnant with danny, when I was done Daniela was awake but the doctors couldn't do much because she was so badly hurt, they were afraid she wouldn't make it through the night, I did talked to her and when jack and maddie arrived she was close to dying….'' David couldn't speak much more it was too painful to remember.

''I remember that she placed her hand on my stomach and told me to take good care of danny and be proud of him and love him..'' maddie said as she realized something ''you mean that is when she …'' david nodded ''she died at that moment when she gave her powers to danny making him the new phantom of the family, she fulfilled her duty before she died, she knew that she wouldn't make it'' he said as he took a deep breath for a moment glad that he was done.

At that moment tears rolled over danny's cheeks, he was shocked that his aunt he never knew trust him with such a thing, ''I am not going to let her down…'' danny whispered getting everyone s attention ''grand pa can you teach me about the phantom crystal a would like to know everything about those generations'' danny asked his grandfather who didn't look very happy about it.

''you know ever since Daniela died and knowing you were the next phantom I tried to prevent it that you would go ghost hunting and died like she did, but I guess I can't prevent what is your destiny now… alright I will teach you but first I will explain the power of the phantom crystal'' david said as he took out a crystal that was hanging around his neck.

''this is the crystal..'' he said as danny and the others were staring at it, it was beautiful, it were actually 2 crystals a red/yellow glowing one and a blue/white glowing one and they were kept together by a dark and a white wing and together it was glowing slightly greenish .

''wow it is beautiful'' sam said in disbelief.

''I know, it does look like something powerful'' tucker said.

David nodded ''it sure is'' he said as he hang it around danny's neck, danny stared at it but didn't feel anything ''do I suppose to feel anything right now?'' he asked ''yeah it have been with me for so long it will take a while before it will react with you, normally you powers will be activated by the crystal when younger, but yours are already are activated so the crystal have to adapt to it and activate again, so maybe it will take a couple of months or maybe a year till it will activate, but when it does you will be able to take an new form the form of a true phantom.'' David explained.

''okay cool'' danny said holding it and stared at it, the glowing was more intense now that is was hanging around his neck.

''danny your powers are still growing and the phantom crystal will adapt to that and help you grow faster in power till you are powerful enough to hold such a powerful form, it is because you got them late it will take longer, I got them when I was four and I could hold the transformation by the time I was 13 years old although I didn't use it as much.'' David said.

''though you are already really powerful for such a short time you have them, which make me think it wouldn't take that long for you to get powerful'' he said.

Danny nodded and tried to feel the power of the crystal and see if it helps but nothing special happens beside he saw a memory that wasn't his:

Memory….

He saw all sand and something that makes him remember of the mummy section of the museum, he saw a man 'hey he looks like tucker a bit' danny thought as he looked better till he heard the name ''king tuckaganom(I know lame name) he arrived" a slave said.

''alright bring him in!'' tucka said (cal him tucka for short)

A man around 18 years old walked or rather flied into the room, he looked exactly like his phantom form 'Whatta?!' danny thought.

'' aah phantom long time no see, I need your help'' tucka said, making phantom look up to him his eyes were almost emotionless looking at the king danny couldn't really tell it was either that he hated him or he was just not showing affection.

''what is you wish, tuckagamon?'' he asked him, tucka smiled….

''danny? Danny ? DANNY WAKE UP!''

Danny woke up from his dream, ''wow wha, what happened?'' he asked sam who was looking at him worried, ''you tell me you were talking in your sleep after you passed out'' sam told him.

''I don't know I remember seeing someone looking like tucker did when he was all like I am the king of Egypt'' danny said '' and I also saw a ghost looking almost exactly like my ghost form'' danny said this startled david a bit 'so fast already, I guess danny is more powerful than I thought'david thought as danny looked in his direction ''grand pa was that a sort of side effect?'' he asked

''yeah sort of, the crystal is adapting to you so he inform you also about the generation what you just saw was the time that dyato phantom was the next generation he was in serve of the king tuckagamon to protect the people of the kingdom, it was till tucka asked him to do something that was against his ways and rules, the king ordered dyato to kill all the sick and weak people in his country to clear it from diseases that was going around but dyato refused to do that and walked away, so the king planned on doing it himself, dyato found out what the king was planning and stopped him…'' david explained.

''so what did he do?'' tucker asked ''what is expected from a phantom, he killed him and send him to hell and locked his slave in to a sarcophagi and freed the people and while doing this he healed the sick people and helped the weak building a new city, he actually took over the kingdom'' david said.

Sam, danny and tucker looked at each other, ''you mean he killed him, why he could have warned him rather than sending him to hell…'' tucker said.

''he could but the king was a evil man he didn't care about his people he only cared about power'' david said.

''wow, so I am going to have more of these memories and dreams about this?'' danny asked, ''yes and I want you to tell me every time you have one even when I am not here just call or mail me and I will send you an explaination about it okay?'' david said,

''yes grand pa I will'' danny said, looking at the crystal again, ''danny you know I can explain you everything but it will make a lot more sense to you if you see it first'' david said.

''but it have been a long day, let train tomorrow some, I would like to teach you some things'' david said as he walked to the door with ida ''I will stay over at ida's don't mind to call me if you have questions okay'' david says as he walked out.

''well this going to be one hell of a adventure'' sam said as she looked at the crystal and took a hold of it ''it is pretty cool you know'' she said smiling at danny before kissing him .

''hmm it sure is'' danny said smiling back….


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

next morning ….

Danny woke up after having a few weird dreams, they were about a few phantoms, one was about daisuke phantom somewhere in old asia he had seen a temple where he lived and trained young students the meaning of life, but it soon turned into a ramp scene there was fighting and daisuke killed a man who wanted to destroy the temple, then the next one he had was about a country side where he saw one dressed up as a sort of cowboy with a ghost horse and then he dreamed about the second world war where he thought he had seen his grandfather's father as a American soldier.

''that was odd'' danny said as he reached or the phone to call his grand pa to tell him about these dreams.

After that he did that he took a shower and getting ready to meet the others for some training, still finding it odd danny couldn't help but feel kind of excited about it.

'this actually the first time I get to train with some one that doesn't want to kill me or to turn evil' danny thought smiling.

He flied out of the house with his parents following him in the camper.

David was with sam and tucker in the park along with their grand parents teo and ida even Valerie and her grandmother Vienna were there.

Davidwas talking to teo doing some catching up ''man brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?'' teo said.

''yeah, only it is not me now who is learning'' david said as he and teo smiled at the memories about the time that teo found out about his friends powers , being shocked at first he found it soon so cool he wanted to film everything.

''I brought my camera with me'' teo said happily ''you really haven't change at all, have you?'' david asked him.

Teo just kept smiling till danny and his parents arrived.

''hey mr foly it have been a while'' danny said polite ''it sure is danny, the last time I saw you, you were a little runt'' teo said smiling ruffling dannys hair, danny laughed sheepishly.

Soon everyone had catch up with each other they started the training, ''okay so danny what powers do you already know or have so far?'' david asked.

''uhm I know the basic stuff like invisible and ghost ray enz.. and I have now ice powers and I can duplicate now and I have the gostly wail which I don't like to use as much.'' He said david looked shocked at him ''you already know the ghostly wail? I didn't got that power till I was at least 12 years old and it wasn't even so powerful and if you don't like to use it as much it means it is really destructive '' david said danny nodded.

''okay then I will learn you how to improve some powers I can show you some new ones but you will have to wait till It shows up.'' David said ''well danny you know that when the crystal finally activate you can use powers and abilities of other phantoms like when I pass away you can use my speed I am one of the fasted phantom ever existed .'' david said.

''really? Cool'' danny said.

''yep, wanna do a race to show you?'' he asked danny who nodded excited.

''okay then ready set GOO!'' david said as they took off danny was fast but david was way faster that danny almost lost track of him.

''wow grand pa that is ridiculously fast'' danny said actually panting from the energy he used for flying so fast.

David laughed.

''he really haven't changed that much have he?'' Vienna asked ida, ''will he ever?'' she asked back as the laughed.

And ofcourse teo filmed it all.

''wow this is even better than back in the days'' teo said as his grand son tucker agreed with him also his pda in his hands filming.

.

.

.

After a long day of training, they decided to start on the project for school, it was too bad that not everybody in the class knew about danny's secret it would have been cool to tell about the phantom generations but for now he was happy with what he got for his presentation and just for a better grade he wrote in his assignment about his secret but in class he will leave it out.

Soon as everything was over his grand father had to go home to help his wife because she cant keep up with everything.

Danny does still have dreams about different phantoms which is sometimes really cool.

Also sometimes it where night mares.

After a while the crystal still haven't activated himself, this bothered danny to no end he wanted it so bad, I wanted to know his true power.

But soon maybe a couple of months, there will be a all new adventure waiting for him…..maybe in a near **future…..**

The end…. Or not


End file.
